


Thin walls in Las Noches

by Dreamers_den



Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Singing, thin walls, ulquiorra just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Ulquiorra rolled over on his bed and sighed. He tried to close his eyes, but it did nothing to block the faint singing coming through the walls of his bedroom.
Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Thin walls in Las Noches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VainBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VainBanana/gifts).



_“I'm too sexy for my shirt!  
Too sexy for my shirt!  
So sexy it hurts!-…”_

Ulquiorra rolled over on his bed and sighed. He tried to close his eyes, but it did nothing to block the faint singing coming through the walls of his bedroom.

_“… for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing-…”_

Sighing, the Quatro Espada covered his head with the pillow. It helped a bit, but Grimmjow´s voice somehow managed to penetrate even this last line of Ulquiorra´s defence. As if it wasn´t enough having to listen to him during days. Blue haired Arrancar was always so obnoxiously loud. 

And he obviously didn´t know when to shut up.

_“…too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that-…”_

What Ulquiorra thought included a lot of blood and torn limbs. When Grimmjow´s singing continued, Ulquiorra abruptly got up from his bed and strode out of the room. Grimmjow´s room wasn´t right next to his one, but the singing somehow carried down the hall anyway.

_“And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk-”_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Grimmjow´s singing was abruptly interrupted by banging on his door.

“What the-!”

The blue haired Arrancar stopped the shower and listened. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

There! Again. But who would come to his room so late? Snorting, Grimmjow grabbed a towel and casually wrapped it around his hips. Still dripping water, he shuffled towards the door.

“Yeah, I´m coming, I´m coming!”

When he opened the door, he was surprised by sight of Ulquiorra. For some reason, the smaller Arrancar looked annoyed and glared at Grimmjow in rather unsettling way. Suddenly, Grimmjow regretted that he was only wearing a towel and that his Zanpakuto was leaning against the bed behind him.

“Yo. What´s up, Ulquiorra?”

“Be quiet.”

“Huh?”

“Be. Quiet,” Ulquiorra repeated, as firmly as he could without raising his voice. 

Blinking, Grimmjow tugged his towel a bit higher and stared at the other Arrancar. To his surprised, Ulquiorra turned on his heel and stumped away.

“Hey! What was that about?”

“Silence!” Ulquiorra snapped over his shoulder. He turned just enough to pierce Grimmjow with another glared.

“Really, what-?”

“Stop singing.”

“What?!”

“Stop. Singing,” Ulquiorra repeated, articulating very carefully, as if he wanted to make the words easier for Grimmjow to understand.

“I´m not singing. Oh, you-” realization fell on Grimmjow´s face and his eyes widened. “But your room is far away!”

“The walls are apparently thinner than they should be,” Ulquiorra explained. “So, be quiet.”

“Geez, can´t you just appreciate a bit of good singing?” Grimmjow groaned, fixing his towel again.

Ulquiorra fully turned to him. “I want to sleep. And you sing falsely.”

“Fals-!” but before Grimmjow could object, Ulquiorra turned on his heel again and swiftly strode away. Grunting, Grimmjow caught the edge of the stubborn towel to stop it from completely falling down.

“Some people just don´t appreciate good song,” he muttered to himself, before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt by @VainBanana: _Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are neighbours. Grimmjow is singing in shower at night and Ulquiorra comes to complain because the walls are really thin._
> 
> Lyrics of song: I´m Too Sexy, Right Said Fred.


End file.
